Continous Life
by chibichibimoon6
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are finally togather but can their love last through everything that life throws at them or will fate tare them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was waiting at the well for Kagome to come back from her time.

'were are you Kagome?'

Kagome popped out of the well while Inuyasha was deep in thought. Inuyasha smelled her sweet scent of honey and jasmine. He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Kagome happy to see her smiling face.

"Hey Kagome…"

He caught sight of what she was wearing as she stood there smiling at him while his mouth stayed open and hanging. Kagome was wearing her denim bell bottoms with a black tank top that her boobs were practically popping out of.

Kagome smiled "You like it?"

Inuyasha couldn't form words so he simply nodded. She reached up pulled his ear down and whispered..

"You can see what is under this later" a smirk spread across his face.

"Now lets get back to camp or Miroku will start thinking things"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She happily kissed him back as he started to bite her bottom lip asking for entrance. She new he wanted it and gave it to him and his toung dove into every inch of her mouth. Her arms come up and her hands became tangled in his silver hair. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped to smell the air around them. Kagome looked at him with a questioning look.

"Inuyasha…..what's wrong?"

"What the hell are you doing to my woman mutt?" Koga yelled.

Suddenly Koga's fist connected with Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha fell on his back. Koga made his way over to Kagome.

"What are you doing Koga?" her voice shaking slightly. Koga didn't say a word and punched Kagome in the stomic. She passed out and slumped in his arms. Koga picked her up and took off. Inuaysha woke up to find that Kagome was gone and so was Koga.


	2. Chapter 2

Koga ran to a clearing with Kagome slung over his shoulder. Koga put her gently down on a patch of grass. About 10 minutes later she started to wake. She sat up slowly.

"Were am I?" was her soft question directed at Koga.

"Your safe" she eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Safe?! You punching me is safe?" her face full of anger and rage.

"Why would you do that?" she said

"It was the stupid dogs fault" his voice rising about hers.

"Don't even pin this on Inuyasha you're the one who punched me"

"Why do you need that stupid dog? You have me!" Koga said

"Inuyasha is caring and I love him!" Kagome practically screamed at him.

Suddenly she saw the look on Koga's face, a look of lust. Only one thing went through her mind at that moment and it was to run. She turned to take off but was stopped by Koga holding on to her arm. Panic shot through her. So she did the only thing she could…. She screamed long and loud as Koga through her to the ground.

'Kagome' Inuyasha was on her scent and trying to fallow the sweet scent of jasmine and honey. He then heard a scream. Not just any scream but Kagome's. He rushed off to the sound of his future mates scream.

"Koga get off" Kagome was trying to get Koga off her slender body. She was in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"But I am having such a good time" was his sly reply. Kagome started to panic, tears started to fall down her face. He went to grab her breasts when she slapped him across the face. He fell back in amazement holding his cheek trying to dull the pain. Kagome made a run for it, Koga close on her heals. Koga through Kagome into a tree back first as he kissed her hard. His lips moved to her neck, moving slowly down.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" She screamed as Koga smirked and continued on.

Suddenly her favorite dog demon came about half a second after her scream.

"Get the fuck off of her mangy wolf!"

Inuyasha ripped Koga off Kagome's half naked form. He threw Kagome his fire rat huori to cover herself up with. While this was going on Koga was thinking of a plan to steel Kagome from Inuyasha. Suddenly Koga ran off slyly with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha turned around…"Ah damnit"

Kagome sat with her arms hugging her knees. She started to cry.

Inuyasha could smell her tears and he turned to see Kagome in a ball hugging her knees. He took her into his warm embrace. She cried into his Huori letting out all her fears. He kissed the top of her head letting her cry. Finally when she had finished she kissed him. It was a soft, gental kiss nothing like they normally shared full of passion. Unknown to them someone was watching. Inuyasha hadn't noticed the scent that someone was there until he herd a twig snap. He stopped he kissed sooner then he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Inuyasha what is wrong?" said Kagome at once she saw his expression.

"Someone is watching us" Inuyasha jumped behind a bush were Kagome was guessing the person watching was. Suddenly out came Inuyasha dragging behind him the peeping tom.

"Aw come on Inuyasha it was just getting good!"

"Miroku you need to stop fuckin fallowing me and Kagome" Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was getting mad so she decided to bring them back to camp.

"How about we head back to camp now Sango must be worried about us." Inuyasha and Miroku agreed and decided that Inuyasha would walk in front of them incase something happed. (a/n which I must say was a bad idea) Suddenly Kagome screamed and you could hear a very loud "Slap" Inuyasha turned to see what had happened when he saw a fuming Kagome and a unconscious Miroku. When Inuyasha saw this he stood and waited for the perverted monk to awaken. Miroku woke with a large red mark on his face. He looked up to see Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha what's up?"

"Stupid Monk" Inuyasha said as he hit Miroku over the head leaving him unconscious yet again.

_**With Koga **_

"I am going to kill that half bread for touching my woman!" he started to punch a hug whole in the wall. Ginta and Hakaru watched.

"They why did you leave her there with him?" asked Ginta.

"Because…."

Koga stopped.

"I have a plan to steel her away from him for good"

He started to whisper his devious plan to the rest of his comrades.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku finally arrived at camp. Sango was there and ready to great them.

"Hey everyone" she gave Kagome a hug.

"Sango do you like to go swimming with me?" Kagome asked

"Sure why not?" They walked into the woods a big to change into the bathing suits that Kagome and bought.

Meanwhile….

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha was getting worried.

"Hey were are you going?" Inuyasha saw Kagome and thought that he would die. Kagome was wearing a two piece bikini that was white with a pink flower on one breast and one side of her ass. The top was so small that it barely covered anything. Sango has a two piece also but with boy shorts and her top was triangular and less revealing. The bathing suit was blue with little white blossoms everywhere. Sango saw that Miroku was staring and drawling at her. She slapped him over the head as a blushed formed over her cheeks.

"We will be back in a bit" Kagome kissed Inuyasha and her and Sango walked to the lake. Sango dove in first but Kagome could not move. She felt a jewel shard coming and fast. She started to panic since Inuyasha wasn't with her. She dropped everything in her arms and sank to her knees. Sango saw what had happened and screamed at Kagome see what was wrong. Inuyasha could sense that something was very wrong and ran off toward the lake.

'Kagome' was his only thought.

With one glance Sango saw Koga and a little after that so did Kagome. Koga saw what Kagome was wearing and froze for two minutes which was enough time for Inuyasha to arrive and see what was happening. He lunged at Koga and hit him in the face and shoved him into the ground face first.

"You two really need to meet" Inuyasha stated. He then turned to see Sango helping Kagome up.

"Take her back to camp" Inuyasha was worried about her but first he had to take care of Koga. Sango nodded and helped her up and headed off to camp. Then Inuyasha turned to Koga cracking his knuckles. "I have something to finish.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have been so wrapped up in school that I haven't been writing a lot. Hope you like it though.

Inuyasha was getting mad. He was just standing waiting for Koga to make a move. Inuyasha took out tetsiga and ran at Koga full speed. Koga knew he was faster and dogged it just in time but his shoulder was grazed.

"That hurt dog breathe" Koga started to growl.

"By the time I am done with you, you will be nothing but bones" he glared at Koga.

Back at camp

Kagome was feeling lonely and weird. She didn't really remember what had happed down at the beach just that Koga was there.

'Where is Inuyasha?" was Kagome's thought.

Sango walked in.

"Kagome your up!"

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with a lot of worry in her tone.

"He is fighting Koga back at the lake. He told me to bring you back to camp."

Kagome got up and started to walk toward the lake where they had been.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sango asked very worried.

"If I don't stop them they will kill each other"

Kagome ran off leaving a very worried Sango. Miroku walked up to Sango.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked slight worry in his face.

"She went to go and stop Inuyasha and Koga" Sango replied.

Back with Inuyasha and Koga


End file.
